Una aventura entre gemelos
by Sofi Diggory
Summary: ¿Como llego el Mapa del Merodeador a las manos de los traviesos y peculiares gemelos Fred y George?


Los personajes le pertenecen a la hermosísima J.K Rowling. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Noviembre "Gemelos Weasley" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.

Una aventura entre gemelos.

* * *

><p>Dos cabelleras pelirrojas se asomaron por una columna de piedra, que tapaba por completo a los pequeños gemelos Fred y George Weasley de tan solo once años, el pasillo estaba repleto de alumnos de todas las casas que iban y venían. Ambos sonrieron al instante y volvieron a ocultarse tras la columna.<p>

- Cuando tú quieras Freddie – le dijo su hermano mientras le hacia la entrega de una bomba fétida.

- No, no, tú has sido el de la idea Georgie- contesto este de inmediato devolviéndole la bomba a su gemelo, había sido su idea, por lo tanto él debía realizar la travesura- Así que por favor, has los honores – dicho eso hizo una pequeña referencia.

- No, insisto hermanito hazlo tú.

Estos volvieron a asomarse y Fred podía sentir como su corazón galopaba violentamente en su pecho, adoraba esa sensación de adrenalina que sentía cuando realizaba travesuras y más cuando estaba acompañado de su gemelo único y favorito. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la bomba se deslizo de su mano, para que segundos después se estrellara e inundara el pasillo de una horripilante nube de un olor más que desagradable, mientras los alumnos que habían sido sus víctimas gritaban y tosían violentamente.

Sus estómagos dolían y de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas, estos se estaban riendo a carcajadas y se estaban olvidando del tan preciado aire que necesitaban para vivir, si fuera por ellos se hubieran tirado al suelo mientras reían y golpearían el piso con sus pies y puños. Pero sus risas callaron al instante que los gemelos sintieron como unas manos los volteaban con violencia y allí estaba Filch, el celador, en compañía de su gata la cual se llamaba Señora Norris.

- Ustedes, están más que en problemas.

Mientras los hermanos eran arrastrados por el celador hacia su oficina, escucharon como este murmuraba cosas sin sentido pero con un rencor y odio más que notable, sin contar que este nunca los había soltado desde que los habían pescado infraganti. Fred trago en seco al ver las múltiples cadenas y esposas que había colgadas detrás de la mesa de Filch y al parecer no era el único ya que al voltearse, el rostro de su hermano estaba blanco.

- Mocosos insufribles… no valoran lo que es el trabajo….. estos dos Weasley me traerán problemas… sus cuerpecitos boca abajo si yo los colgara de los tobillo… viejo barbudo que ama a los niños…. los descuartizaría….. ¿Dónde está?... ¡AJA!

En ese momento los pelirrojos comprendieron que el celador, no solo era un cascarrabias insufrible con una gata muy pateable, sino que también estaba más que chiflado, pirado, loco y chalado. Todos los adjetivos existentes servían para describir que no estaba bien psicológicamente y que tal vez necesitaba ayuda, una gran y urgente ayuda.

Fred estaba tan concentrado observando al chiflado de Filch que se sobresaltó al sentir como George hundía su codo en sus costillas, al voltearse hacia su gemelo este le señalaba que en las paredes había archivos de madera. Sus ojos se quedaron atrapados al como un tal James y Sirius tenían un cajón entero, solo para ellos y Fred se preguntó si algún día su hermano y el tenderían un cajón entero solo para ellos. El pelirrojo se encontró con el archivo que le estaba señalando George y en la etiqueta decía: _Confiscado y altamente peligroso_.

Instantáneamente sonrieron y Fred y George se miraron, su gemelo saco del bolsillo de su túnica otra bomba fétida, mientras su hermano lanzaba la bomba distrayendo al celador, este se encargó de lanzarse lo más rápido posible al archivo y quitar lo que había allí dentro. Una vez con lo que parecía un pergamino viejo, los gemelos huyeron de la oficina de Filch, mientras este gritaba más que furioso.

El sol ya se había ocultado, todos los alumnos se encontraban en las salas comunes de sus respectivas casas, aún era temprano para que los alumnos se acostaran, por lo tanto algunos charlaban tranquilamente o terminaban la tarea para el siguiente día. Pero raramente los gemelos Weasley se encontraban en su dormitorio, que a excepción de ellos estaba vacío, con sus piyamas puestos mientras observaban el peculiar pergamino que habían tomado prestado al celador, por así decirlo.

- ¿Qué crees que sea?

- No lo sé, pero seguramente Filch sabe lo que es o sino nunca lo habría confiscado.

- ¿Crees que Filch sabe usarlo, Fred?

-Hmmm, todos mis sentidos dice que él no tenía ni la más pálida idea.

Ambos hermanos ya llevaban más de dos horas observando el peculiar pergamino que era grande, cuadrado y que estaba un poco desgastado, este se encontraba desplegado en el piso mientras que estos dos estaban sentados en el suelo, reventándose hasta la última neurona pensando en cómo funcionaria. Fred vio cómo su hermano se inclinaba aún más sobre el mapa y murmuraba.

- ¿Cómo funcionas?, no somos malos- este soltó una carcajada al ver a su hermano hablando con el pergamino- No le hagas caso al tonto de Fred, cuéntale al primo George como funcionas- y dicho esas palabras, su hermano toco al pergamino con su varita.

Los gemelos se pararon de golpe al ver como en el pergamino apareció una frase, como si alguien hubiera escrito sobre él, los pelirrojos con cuidado se volvieron a sentar en el piso y miraron lo que decía el mapa. _El señor Cornamenta saluda al primo George_, este vio cómo su hermano reía pero al parecer para el pergamino no había acabado ya que debajo de las primeras líneas apareció, _El señor Lunático le dice al tonto que Fred cierre el pico_, eso hizo aumentar la risa de su hermano y por una extraña razón Fred también comenzó a reírse, pero hubo más. _El señor Canuto le dice a George y Fred que pronuncien las siguientes palabras: Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas,_ ambos hermanos se miraron y en el pergamino apareció la última frase antes de quedarse en blanco, _El señor Colagusano les desea suerte y les recuerda que una vez que hayan terminado de usarlo digan: Travesura realizada._

- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas – dijo George sin pensárselo dos veces y tocando con su varita el centro del pergamino. Desde donde su hermano había tocado con su varita comenzaron a aparecer líneas, nombres y en la parte superior del mapa aparecieron palabras que decían:

Los señores Lunático, Cornamenta, Canuto y Colagusano

Proveedores de Artículos para Magos Traviesos

Están orgullosos de presentar

EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR

Las mandíbulas de Fred y George sino fueran porque estaban agarradas a sus mandíbulas, en estos momentos estas estarían en el piso, era un mapa que mostraba todos los lugares y terrenos de Hogwarts y si fuera poco mostraban a todas las personas que se encontraban en el castillo, desde el director Dumbledore hasta a la Señora Norris. Sus ojos se volvieron del tamaño de calabazas al ver unos pasadizos secretos de los que nunca habían oído hablar, si no fueran por los pasos que escucharon, estos seguirían observando al mapa, que desde ahora en más seria su objeto más preciado.

- Travesura realizada- dijo Fred rápidamente para luego tocarlo con su varita y guardárselo dentro de la camiseta.

- ¿Todo bien, chicos? – les pregunto su amigo Lee Jordan.

- Claro, más que bien- dijeron ambos gemelos al mismo tiempo. Sin duda desde que el Mapa del Merodeador toco las manos de aquellos pelirrojos, todo fue más que una aventura entre gemelos.

* * *

><p>Holaaa, bueno espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden de dejar sus sensual Reviews. Seguramente la idea de J.k de como el mapa llego a la mano de estos dos era mejor, pero hice lo mejor que pude y espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Besos y abrazos, actualizare lo más rápido posible. Sofi


End file.
